


It's a Game

by ThatwasJustaDream



Series: Everything You Want [7]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Dildos, M/M, Restraints, Role Playing, Rough Sex, Sub!Mike, Subspace, cock gag, dom!Harvey, hot and cold sex toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 15:44:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10129865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatwasJustaDream/pseuds/ThatwasJustaDream
Summary: Last time Harvey played rough with Mike, he told Mike he never wanted it from him that way again. Mike thinks maybe Harvey simply doesn't understand what he's capable of.





	

“What the …. _hell_? What do you think you’re doing?”

That’s how it started: Harvey walking in on him, Mike flat on his back on Harvey’s bed with his legs up and splayed, pillows under his shoulders and knees out. Going to frigging _town_ on himself.

Mike was three quarters of the way to shooting off all over his own stomach and chest; eyes squeezed shut, right hand flying, left hand pushing and twisting at the vibe seated well inside his ass. It was slicked and squelching as he tugged and pushed at it - pressed it inward at the right spot to tickle and tease but not send himself over the cliff – to make him throb and ache and…. _want_ for as long as physically possible.

So…close. So fucking … _close_ to coming…if only…Harvey hadn’t… come home ....fu _uu_ ck......early…

“Shit, oh…. noooo don’t…..please don’t!”

Mike couldn’t believe how wrecked and needy he sounded; the way his whole body collapsed on the mattress, him groaning as Harvey strode over and pulled the toy out of him – flinging it at the far wall so hard Mike heard it crack when it hit the plaster.

“Hey!”

His favorite goddamned toy. Dead. For sure, dead.

“Kneel up!” Harvey barked it; his voice sounded so angry, almost unrecognizable, that for a split second Mike’s head spun with confusion, heart pounding. “I swear to God, subbie if you don’t kneel up right now….

Easier said than done: Mike rolled over on his belly, hissing then panting as he kneeled up, a hand finding his opposite wrist low behind his back. He realized he was shaking: From the sweat cooling on his body and.... Jesus, he'd never seen Harvey this angry.

“What's the _matter_ with you?” Harvey stepped in toward him – his arm flying, hand reaching behind Mike to smack his ass cheek hard.

“It …was _too_ long,” Mike fought not to flinch at the stinging pain as it radiated – eyes watering and on the floorboards a few feet away. “I can’t go a …week. I…can’t.”

“Who. The hell. Owns. Your orgasm? Can you answer that, you needy little fucker?”

“You do, sir. You own when I get to come.”

“Didn’t I tell you to wait? Didn't I _order_ you to wait until I said …”

“I… _tried_!” Mike was the one barking it, this time – so frustrated he was almost in actual tears; his cock wet, aching and still aimed almost at the ceiling, his balls so tight. “Harvey, I …tried. I can’t. I need…I need this. Please… _please_ make me come….”

“What you need is a reminder….”

Mike breathed deep while Harvey went to their toy drawer, rummaging. Was glad for the air he’d gotten when Harvey returned and pushed him on his back – not gentle; a quick, hard shove that landed him on his ass; legs askew, arms still most uncomfortably behind his back.

Before Mike knew which way was up, a blindfold was over his eyes and he was being flipped on his belly - his wrists taped tight together with three quick twists of PVC, his body arranged in frog position, thighs spread far apart.

“I’m sorry….” he said as Harvey was cuffing his ankles, restraining them with the shortest of their spreader bars.

“Fuck that.” Harvey said. “Fuck _sorry_ …you knew exactly what you were doing.”

It was the last of their conversation; in the darkness, Mike felt something poking at his mouth. He opened up to accept the cock gag, breathing in quick and shallow through his nose as Harvey fastened it one buckle too tight around his head. 

-*-

There was one thing he missed, whenever Harvey indulged him in this: Mike couldn't really let go and lose himself in it - couldn't sink so far into his headspace that the room went away.

Hell, sometimes the whole world went away.

He missed that; the only thing he could sense being the restraints binding him, and Harvey everywhere, all over him - positioning him how he wanted, gently abusing his body and then fucking him at his leisure.

Instead of that sweet, fuzzy release, Mike was experiencing a kind of hyper-focus that was ...intensely arousing. But not relaxing. Not at all. He felt Harvey walk away - leaving him alone for a minute or three, coming back with - who knew what? A crop? The paddle?

He heard himself whimpering through the gag - muffled whining that got louder and almost frantic when he felt it: Something … _sharp_...so sharp, dragging in a straight line from his ass cheek and down his thigh. He pictured his skin being cut open – him bleeding on the sheets; fought the urge to twist away and then realized it.

Harvey would never hurt him, never _cut_ him so....

Cold. The same something cold was tracing down his other leg, now - the hurt redefined: Not a knife, a dildo made to be stored in the freezer pressing into muscle, now, on its way back up, up, over his lower back, the base of his spine and _down_...sliding along the crack of his ass and pressing...

_In._

Oh, noooo….

Mike felt his body taking over for his brain: how he was flailing as Harvey fucked him with it, something slick covering it. A condom and some lube, probably, and it felt insanely... _weird_ : so cold it burned, so thick and long it felt like he was being torn a new hole.

Then came the heat. Leave it to Harvey to think counterpoint; a super-smooth tube… glass? …prodding at his perineum as Harvey fucked him with the frozen dildo, then it was rolling over his balls – not hot enough to burn, but so close that Mike was dizzy from gasping around the gag, tears flowing from stress and frustration and….

Fear. For a few seconds, he was scared out of his brain and then it was done: Harvey undoing the spreader bar and then his arms, removing the gag and dragging him down to the foot of the bed.

Mike fisted the sheets; still in the dark, knees barely feeling the floor as he was taken again - and this time it was no toy. It was Harvey, crouched over him, still dressed with his pants around his ankles, fucking him mercilessly into the foot of the bed until Mike came with a raw shout. He felt his ass clenching around Harvey again and again, out of his control - heard him swearing as he fell, too, a hand on the back of Mike’s neck pinning him down.

“You fucking loved that,” Mike heard in his ear, his head spinning- subspace at last. “Didn’t you?”

“Hell… yes,” he managed to say back; breathing still uneven, and voice rough from shouting. “Thank you…sir.”

-*-

“What would you really do?” Mike asked. “If I disobeyed you?”

“Nothing like... your script,” Harvey murmured; kneeling over him on the bed, Mike sprawled out on his belly on crisp, fresh sheets, arms around a pillow.

It felt so good: Harvey’s hands kneading at his shoulders and back slowly and thoroughly.

“I’d probably tie you up in a mild stress position and … _leave_ you there for an hour. Or four.”

“That would suck,” Mike said.

Not that he’d ever aim to actually deserve it. He would absolutely sass his dom - would bitch and moan and egg him on, but he’d never disobey him outright. Not on purpose.

“Did I go too rough?” He heard Harvey ask. "With what I did or said?"

“A little,” Mike said. “And thank you. I know you're still struggling with going rougher. But you gotta remember... I'm not struggling with it. And I think you're awesome at the role playing.”

Harvey made a sound up above him that said he had a different opinion.

He certainly had the aftercare down to a science, as usual: Mike had stood under the hot water in Harvey's shower until he felt like he was heated to the core, then came back to find the bed turned down and his masseur waiting for him.

Harvey had handed him a nightcap, first: A finger of scotch, an aspirin and a tiny, white dot of something that looked like maybe a sedative. It was a combo he'd raised an eyebrow at until Harvey shook his head in a 'don't worry, it's fine’ way - a decision Mike was intensely happy with, at the moment 

He felt…floaty. Almost impossibly content.

“I feel… so fucking worked over. I feel like I ran a race, then got my cock sucked at the end,” Mike said.

It made his heart rise, hearing Harvey laugh out loud.

"We're doing that someday," Harvey said. "I'm running a half-marathon, then I'm coming home and making immediate use of your mouth."

"Mmmm.... uh-huh. Fine by me; you all sweaty...muscles over-worked to the point of twitching…” Mike lifted his head to look back at him. "Do you think you can still _run_ a half? You know... these days?"

"Watch it," Harvey got off of him and reached around to slap him.

"Ohhh...shit, no. Stop. You _lobstered_ my ass while you fucked me, okay? We're done with that part now."

"Sorry. Want some of that cooling lotion? I can get it...."

"No. I like to feel it overnight. And in the morning."

"Masochist," Harvey was ready to get back up over him, but Mike raised an arm to ask for him.

He got the message, stretching out next to him instead.

"Good thing for you that I am. Isn't it, sir?"

Harvey reached behind himself to turn off the lights, then settled in - his own pillow and head just north of Mike's, both of them lying on their sides, facing each other.

Mike nestled himself in by Harvey's shoulder.

"Tomorrow's Sunday," Mike heard the happiness in his own voice at the thought. "I don't have to move.... at all."

"That’s why I gave you a little something," Harvey said. "I’ll make breakfast when you wake up, and we can spend the afternoon on the couch. We'll even lock our phones in the safe – make it harder for anyone to interrupt us."

"You've got a safe?"

"A small one. In the hall closet. You'd know if you’d ever hang your coat up.”

“You owe me a new vibe, though,” Mike said, and it came out fuzzy; endorphins and aftercare kicking in. “That part… might have been overacting.”

“You think?”

It was the last thing he heard – right before the last thing he felt as he slid into sleep, which were Harvey’s lips on top of his head, pressing. 

Game over. Successfully.

Thank goodness, his dom was willing to play harder with him after all.


End file.
